tryjpediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 2
'Jetzt ist Österreich dran' right|thumb|400px Jack: Waffen? Taylor: Check. Jack: Proviant? Taylor: Check. Jack: Frische Unterwäsche? Taylor: Ähhh ... Check. Jack: Robert? Taylor: Check. Jack: Kuscheltiere? Yoda: Gecheckt ich habe. Yoda kommt mit einer Ladung Plüschtiere zum Raumschiff. Robert: Wohin geht die Reise? Jack: Ich habe den Umschlag hier. Mal sehen. Taylor: Ja. Die Jungs öffnen den Umschlag. Jack liest vor. Jack: Hallo, ihr Deppen ... Taylor: Er liebt es, uns zu dissen. Robert: Als ob du etwas besseres verdientest. Taylor: Ha-ha. Jack lies weiter. Jack: Sicher wollt ihr wissen, wohin die Reise geht. Euer erster Auftrag führt euch nach ... Robert: Barbieland?! Taylor: Spanien?! Yoda: McDonalds?! Jack: Hört auf zu raten. Lasst mich lesen. Taylor: Auf die Toilette?! Robert: Das ist eine gute Idee. Dann könnte ich dich ertränken und hinunterspülen. Jack: Also, die Reise geht nach ... New York! Die TRYJ jubeln. ''' '''Jack: Wartet, da steht noch etwas. Taylor: Was denn? Dass wir shoppen dürfen?! Robert: Ja, und Taylor danach mit unseren Einkäufen erschlagen dürfen?! Taylor: Sei nicht immer so fies zu mir! Jack: Nein, etwas anderes. Da steht: Ha-Ha, ich hab euch verarscht. Die Reise geht nach Österreich. Findet das geheime Versteck von Mörschel Mohammed XVI. von Hutberg und schickt die Koordinaten rüber. Casper. Taylor: Das ist alles?! Ist ja eine Babyaufgabe. Robert: Ja, genau das richtige für dich. Jack: Ich hasse diesen Casper. Taylor: Fang an, ihn zu mögen. Er ist dein Chef. Robert: Nur weil dich keiner mag. Taylor: Sag mal: Was ist los mit dir?! Du nutzt jede kleine Möglichkeit, nur um mich zu dissen. Robert: Es macht halt Spaß. Yoda: Stolz auf Rob ich bin. R2-D2 und C-3PO kommen zum Raumschiff. Jack: Wo wart ihr? Ihr seid zu spät. R2-D2: Wichtige Dinge ... Jack: Was habt ihr da?! C-3PO: Eine Play Station 2. Taylor: Cool. Jack: Nichts cool, ihr fliegt. Ab ins Cockpit mit euch. R2-D2: Wohin geht die Reise? Robert: Österreich. Das ist perfekt, um Tay im Schnee zu erdrosseln. Taylor: Ach, geh doch nach Hause! Robert: Jack, wenn ich nach Hause gehe, tötest du ihn dann? Jack: Nein. Robert: Dann bleibe ich. Taylor: Blödmann. Jack: So, steigt ein, holde Damen. Es geht los. Robert: Tay, genieße deine letzten Stunden, Liebster. Im Raumschiff malen Jack und Robert Taylors Plüschtiere an, um ihn zu ärgern. Yoda und Taylor überlegen sich, wo der verrückte Professor sein könnte und stellen mathematische Berechnungen an. Nachdem Jack und Robert fertig sind, gehen sie in die Küche und kochen, um sich ein Alibi zu verschaffen. Yoda und Taylor haben inzwischen herausgefunden, wo das Versteck von Mörschel sein könnte. Später, als Robert und Jack essen und sich über die angemalten Plüschtiere von Taylor lustig machen, geht Taylor in sein Zimmer. Nach fünf Minuten Geschrei hat er sein Detektivoutfit an und verhört den Toaster: Taylor: Haben Sie etwas gegen Plüschtiere, Mr. Toaster?! Keine faulen Tricks, sonst sind Sie dran!!! Jack: Tay, das wird nichts. Taylor: Ich berichte hier vom Tatort. Hundert Plüschtiere sind ums Leben gekommen. Wir trauern um den Verlust, bleiben aber auf der Hut. Robert: Die sind nicht tot. Das ist nur Folienstift. Taylor: Das weißt du von wo?! Robert: Ähhh ... Jack (flüstert): Da hat sich wohl jemand verraten. Robert: Pssst ... Taylor: Nun, ich höre! I'n dem Augenblick sind die Jungs in Österreich gelandet und die beiden Droiden kommen aus dem Cockpit. Draußen schneit es. Die Jungs versammeln sich vor dem Raumschiff. Robert ist gerade dabei, Taylor im Schnee zu ertränken.' Jack: OK, meine Damen ... Rob, lass Taylor los. Also, wir müssen das Versteck genau finden. Wir bilden zwei Teams. Robert geht mit mir, und Taylor mit Yoda. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden hier. Und R2-D2 und C-3PO bleiben hier. R2-D2: Cool, dann können wir die Play Station 2 ausprobieren. Also gehen die beiden Teams los. Fünf Minuten später haben sich Robert und Jack verlaufen. ''' '''Jack: Wo sind wir hier?! Robert: Keine Ahnung. Jack: Gib mir deinen Notizzettel. Du hast doch alles aufgeschrieben. Robert: Nein! Jack: Und wieso nicht? Robert: Weil. Jack: Gib das her! ' ' Jack nimmt den Zettel. ' ' Jack: Eichhörnchen?!! Was soll das sein?!! Du solltest den Weg aufschreiben.thumb|Eichhörnchen Robert: Es war aber sooo süß. Jack: Du Depp! Taylor und Yoda sind in einem McDonalds gelandet, weil Yoda unbedingt auf die Toilette gehen wollte. ' ' ' '''Taylor: Yoda, du stehst schon seit zehn Minuten vor dem Spiegel. Wann gehst du endlich auf die Toilette?! ' '''Yoda: Auf die Toilette ich nicht muss. Taylor: Was tun wir dann hier?! Yoda: Einen Spiegel aus Österreich sehen ich wollte. Taylor: Mann, Yoda! Jetzt komm hier raus! ' ' ' ' Taylor stolpert und fällt in eine Kabine. Dort findet er ein Loch in der Wand vor. Yoda und er klettern hinein und rutschen einen Schacht runter. ''' '''Jack und Robert streiten sich und fallen zufällig durch ein Loch im Boden. Nachdem sie unsanft gelandet sind: ' ' Jack: Au, mein Hintern tut weh. Robert: Meiner nicht. Ich bin weich gelandet. Jack: Ja, auf mir. Geh runter! Robert: Tja, Pech gehabt! Jack: Wo sind wir hier. Robert: Weiß nicht, vor lauter Dunkelheit kann ich die Dunkelheit nicht mehr sehen. ''' '''Jack: Hast du ein Feuerzeug? Robert: Ja, hier. ' ' Jack macht das Feuerzeug an. Es wird heller. ' ' Jack: Ich habe immer noch keinen Schimmer davon, wo wir hier sind. Ich rufe mal Taylor und Yoda an. Robert: Tu das. ''' '''Jack: Das wird schwer. Robert: Was ist los? Jack: Ich hab hier unten keinen Empfang. Robert: Was?! Mist. Jack: Lass uns mal den Weg entlang laufen. Wer weiß, wohin er führt. Robert: Ja. Taylor und Yoda sind inzwischen in einem hohen Raum gelandet und haben sich hinter Kisten versteckt und beobachten einen Mann, der in der Mitte des Raumes steht. Es ist Mörschel Mohammed XVI. von Hutberg. Mörschel: Ich bin Mörschel Mohammed XVI. von Hutberg und werde schon morgen die Welt beherrschen!!! Er schaltet Musik ein. Beim Refrain von „Highway To Hell“ der Band AC/DC singt er laut mit. ''' '''Mörschel: I´m on the highway to hell. I´m on the highway to hell ... In dem Moment stürmen Yoda und Taylor herein. Taylor: Wir wissen, was Sie vorhaben und wir werden es nicht zulassen!!! ' '''Mörschel: Ach, und was für Typen seid ihr?! ' '''Taylor: Coole Typen. In dem Moment kommen Robert und Jack hinter den Kisten hervor. Robert: Ja, Taylor und cool. Wer´s glaubt. ''' '''Taylor: Robert, ich geb dir gleich ... Robert: Gib mir lieber einen Muffin. ''' '''Mörschel: Ach, ihr seid die vom AC/DC-Fanclub?! Robert: Nein! Mörschel: Was wollt ihr dann in meinem geheimen Hauptquartier?! Yoda: Einen Kaffeeklatsch veranstalten wir wollen. Mörschel: Ach, wie cooooool! Wartet hier, ich hole nur rasch meine Lieblingstassen und Tee mit Gebäck. ' '''Mörschel rennt weg. ' '''Jack: Ist der so dumm, oder stellt er sich nur dumm? Robert: Also, Taylor IST dumm. Yoda: Dumm er ist. Taylor: Ihr seid so fies! Robert: Du bist nur neidisch, weil wir es können Mörschel kommt mit fünf Tassen, Tee und Gebäck zurück. Mörschel: So, meine Freunde. Kaffeklatsch-Time! Jetzt fehlt nur noch die passende Musik. Er schaltet wieder AC/DC ein und singt mit. Taylor, Robert, Yoda und Jack stehen bedeppert da und glotzen ihn an. Mörschel: Setzt euch doch, oder wollt ihr, dass der Tee kalt wird? Robert: Ich will, dass hier jemand anderes kalt gemacht wird. Er guckt Taylor an. Taylor: Guck mich nicht so an! Ich hab dir nichts getan! Robert: Doch, du hast ... du hast ... irgendetwas, was mir nicht einfällt, OK!!! Taylor: Tja, jetzt fällt dir nichts mehr ein, was?! Robert: Lass mich doch! Mörschel: Meine Herren, der Tee! Jack: Mister, wir haben noch Dinge zu erledigen, also, wenn Sie uns entschuldigen würden. Wo geht es hier raus? Mörschel: Diese Tür und dann mit dem Fahrstuhl ganz nach oben. ' ' Die TRYJ verschwinden durch die Tür. Mörschel bleibt mit seinem Diener Max allein zurück. ' ' Max: Was werden sie wohl als nächstes tun? Mörschel: Naja, sie werden merken, dass sie in der Abstellkammer stehen. ' ' Die TRYJ stürmen aus dem Raum. ' ' Jack: Das ist die Abstellkammer!!! Mörschel: Ich meinte ja auch die linke Tür! Jack: Na dann, schönen Tag noch. ' ' Sie nehmen die andere Tür. Im Raumschiff angekommen, geht es zurück zu Casper, der bereits einen neuen anspruchsvolleren Auftrag für sie hat. Hier geht es zu Episode 3. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Story Kategorie:Fantasy